Invisible
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Sin Quirk]. A veces Tooru siente que nadie la ve, que nadie está con los ojos para notarle entre las multitudes. Hasta que es un niño, bastante normal, quien finalmente la encuentra. [BNHAtober día 2].


**Título:** Invisible.

 **Personajes:** Tooru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro.

 **Pairing:** Tojiro/OjiTooru [Tooru x Ojiro].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Sin Quirk. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, románticas, cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 795

 **Notas:** No voy a describir a Hagakure, así que no se molesten en preguntarme cómo rayos me la imagino xd

Es kk así que no necesitan leerlo :v

* * *

 **Summary:** A veces Tooru siente que nadie la ve, que nadie está con los ojos para notarle entre las multitudes. Hasta que es un niño, bastante normal, quien finalmente la encuentra.

* * *

 _ **Invisible**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A veces Tooru siente que nadie la ve, que nadie está con los ojos para notarle entre las multitudes. Y no es que ella fuese invisible, ella podía verse a sí misma en un espejo, podía ver sus ojos, su cabello y su piel. Estaba bien, no tenía nada de raro, la luz no pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Y así es como a veces desea tener ese poder para no sentirse tan mal.

Porque si fuera realmente transparente todo estaría mejor. Siendo visible era ignorada en sus clases, no importando con quién desease hablar sin ser cruelmente ignorada. Y para colmo, su "poder" no funcionaba cuando quería hacer travesuras en casa, terminando siendo descubierta y luego castigada. Así que absolutamente no se sentiría tan desechada por los demás si tuviera ese don.

Y luego se pregunta por qué se siente tan invisible, cuando se suponía que, con sus recién ocho años cumplidos, sería el centro de atención de sus progenitores y sus maestros. ¿Acaso era demasiado tonta? ¿Tenía que ver con su estúpido gusto hacia las cosas rosas y los peluches suavecitos? ¿Era su cabello quizás? ¡¿Debería hacerse un nuevo peinado para que así alguien al fin se dignara a verle?!

Tooru ya no lo soporta. Ella sólo quiere que alguien la vea. Que la noten allí echada en el suelo luego de haberse caído por su torpeza hacia un descenso de tierra del lugar que visitaba su clase entera en esa tonta excursión escolar, a la que fue obligada a ir, claramente.

La niña se levanta, limpiando su uniforme con las manos, y desviando los ojos hacia arriba, donde su grupo va alejándose sin molestarse en darse cuenta de que faltaba allí.

Su vista se nubla y le pican los ojos, su cara se contrae en dolor y se tira al suelo de rodillas, soltando sus inocentes alaridos llenos de lástima y rabia. Sus manitos cubren su rostro lleno de tierra y dobla su espalda, poniendo su frente sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Ya no quiero ser invisible —pide en medio de la nada—. Ya no quiero ser invisible. ¡Ya no quiero ser invisible!

—Eh... No eres invisible.

Se sorprende y grita un poco ante la voz intrusa, levantándose de golpe del suelo y mirando para todos lados, buscando al causante.

—Aquí arriba, señorita.

Mira hacia el lugar indicado, encontrándose con un niño rubio encima de la rama de un árbol, que la observa con una sonrisa ligera. Su corazoncito joven da un vuelco ante la situación.

¿En serio estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Puedes verme? —pregunta, con la voz quebradiza debido a la disipada tristeza y emergente emoción flotando en todo su pequeño ser.

El niño desconocido hace una cara confundida, pero asiente, y ágilmente baja del árbol. Hagakure ha visto tantas veces a niños traviesos bajar de árboles altos, pero aun así le parece impresionante la agilidad, aunque sea ya algo normal.

Sí, el chico era normal.

—¿Por qué no podría verte? No eres invisible o algo así.

Y así es como Tooru vuelve a llorar amargamente. Y el pequeño desconocido se espanta ante esa reacción. Y es normal, es normal que ambos terminen de esa manera.

—Eres la primera persona que me ve —lloriquea la jovencita, en tanto trata de detener sus lágrimas y limpia sus mocos—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niño normal?

Él no sabe si tomar esa forma de llamarlo como un halago o un insulto, así que muestra una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Mashirao Ojiro. ¿Y tú?

—Tooru. Tooru Hagakure. Un placer, Ojiro-kun.

Y ella no es invisible, él lo sabe, y aunque lo fuese, está seguro de que igualmente podría verla. La niña es un imán para sus ojos a pesar de que ni lo intente.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
